A Beautiful Lie
by Thecurtaincall
Summary: She was supposed to make guys' jaws drop as she walked by in her cute high school outfit. She wasn't supposed to be surrounded by delinquent in pants and a sweater. And she was'nt supposed to be mistaken as a guy! Furuichi wonders how the hell her first year of high school turned out like this. But then she remembers that her best best is Mad Dog Oga. The biggest idiot at Ishiyama
1. Chapter 1

Everyone told her that having a male best friend was asking for trouble. One of you will end up falling for the other and your friendship will be ruined, they had warned her.

She laughed at the idea of falling in love with Oga. And that would require Oga to express his feelings and like that would ever happen. They shouldn't have warned her about love. They should have warned her being kidnapped and used against said boy best friend.

She didn't know how it happened, but somehow Oga beat up the wrong guy. He beat the shit out of him from the way his face was still swollen. Hands tied behind her back and clothes torn and dirtied, she hoped Oga beat these guys even harder.

She thought of how Oga could beat them up while her captor screamed in her face. The threats and insults he yelled in her face made her stomach cringe. Not out of fear, but out of disgust at the foul breath he kept blowing in her face.

She told him this and was rewarded for her honest remark a kick in the stomach. The insults and threats stopped and he actually begun to actually make good on those threats. When he grabbed her hair and began cutting with dull scissors, she didn't cry. It was just hair. Girls always did fuss over it too much in her opinion.

When he taunted her by dangling the tangled dirtied hair in front of her, she kept her cold gaze on it. Staring at him as if he was boring her, which was sort of true. But she was mostly annoyed at Oga for taking too long.

"Hey have you called him? You know, to tell him you got me?"

Silence was her answer and she sighed in annoyance. Why were delinquents such idiots? She watched as he brought out her cellphone he took from her in the beginning.

When he finally found his number, she watched at the stupidity of him. When Oga picked up, hr puffed his chest and said with a smug smile on his face. "Hey Oga we have your girl."

The serious aura was quickly ruined by her yelling loud enough for Oga to hear. "Oga hurry up you bastard, I'm tired. Were in an abandoned building by the arcade."

Before her captor could hit her, Oga yelled back.

"Damn it Furuichi act like a damsel in distress. You gotta scream my name all girly and shit."

"Fuck you. You're not the hero in this story! You're more like-"

She never got to say her hilarious comparison as a hand slapped her with unrestrained strength. She made no sound even though the entire left side of her face was stinging. The act also made a hole in the dam that held her fear.

"Furuichi." She heard Oga call out on the dropped phone.

Brutal kicks in her torso left her unable to reply, and she couldn't find it in herself to let out the screams that ached in her chest. Hands gripped her shirt and pulled her up. The height difference between her and her captor was large and her feet struggled to touch the ground. When he dropped her, she failed to catch herself.

She lost time after that and only felt the fists and kicks. She really had to wonder what the hell Oga did to this guy to make him want this much revenge. Again he picked her up. This time though she tried head-butting him, but her head was caught in a grip. She gritted her teeth as the hand clenched down on her head. Blunt dirty nails dug into her skin and she vainly tried to kick the bastard in his groin. He saw what she was aiming for, and spat at her. "Stupid bitch."

Using all his strength, he threw Furuichi to the floor. She tried to catch herself but in her vain she landed wrong on her arm. A strange sensation was felt that was shortly followed by severe pain. For the first time during all of the assaults, she screamed.

Which was the exact moment, Oga appeared. She wished she could have watched him get his ass handed to him by Oga, but the severe pain in arm left her speechless.

She didn't remember much as her eyelids became very heavy, too fast. She closed her eyes for a second and when she cracked them open, she saw her captor was nowhere to be found. She felt a hand go through her hair, but when she opened her eyes to see who was touching her, the hand was gone. Unable to find the strength to keep her eyes open, she closed them but tried to stay awake.

The sound of shoes pounding the floor made her open her eyes in fear of her captor coming back. But the fear was crushed when she saw it was Misaki. She was staring at Oga and had a hand on his shoulder. "Tatsumi it's alright."

When she noticed that she was conscious, she quickly went to her other side, since Oga didn't budge when Misaki tried to nudge him. A light touch was placed on her head. "Hey Taka-chin. The ambulance is coming right now just hold on, alright."

She did her best to nod, but her head barely moved. After that, she didn't remember much but the constant presence on her side was there till she was loaded into the ambulance to waking up into the hospital. The fact that her last sight and first sight was both Oga, made her feel safe.

-B-

Two broken ribs, arm severely sprained, a bruised body and three weeks later Furuichi was running around her room trying to get ready. Today was the day she was going to drop off her application and take the entrance exam to St. Ishiyama.

She was a little nervous, but she was sure that she studied enough. She struggled to button her shirt up but it was hard with only one able hand. Her arm wrapped up and in a sling was slowly driving her insane. In only her bra and panties with her buttoned shirt still undone, Oga walked in without knocking.

Turning to him she ordered. "Oga. Button." The fact that Oga stared at her face with bored eyes the entire time showed how comfortable they were with each other. Huffing in annoyance he walked to her and began the tedious task. Though he was huffing, the act of actually helping her showed that he still held some guilt.

Her pants were also a struggle to put on. Turning to Oga, she huffed in annoyance and yelled at him. "Don't just stand there. Help me!"

Again without a word, he buttoned the pants for her and stepped back. He would never tell her, but he wished this day would never come. The day Furuichi would leave him. His only friend was leaving him. When she smiled at him and asked how she looked, he just shrugged and laid himself on her bed. She didn't pay mind to his lack of reply and instead brushed her short hair.

To think just a few weeks ago her hair was constantly braided and reached her midback. But she didn't care about the loss. Hell she didn't even consider it a loss.

She was always strong.

He was going to miss the idiot. He knew he shouldn't have come over, but he wanted to see her one last time before she was accepted to St. Ishiyama. Then the two would be separated, and he would lose his only friend.

But of course he didn't tell her that was why he came. He used the excuse of taking back his JUMP, and kicked her in the butt before he left. He didn't tell her good luck, because she didn't need it. On his way home he had to punch a few walls in order to get the stupid feelings out of his body.

While Oga was punching walls, Furuichi was nervous as she approached the office of St. Ishiyama where she would register. Approaching the desk, she waited her turn in line. When it was finally her turn, she held her note from her doctor and application to the short fat man behind the desk. "I'm here to turn in my application and for the late exam."

The paper was snatched out of her hand and the man read it over before scoffing. Pushing the paper back to her he informed her with no pity. "We cannot accept your application. It is past the due date."

"But you can make an exception? It says so in your rule book if it was a serious matter. I have my doctors signature and-"

"If it was a serious matter yes, but your injuries were brought on by your involvement in a delinquent fight. We will not be accepting your application because it is late and therefor invalid."

"But-"

"I'm sorry. Now please, you're holding up the line."

Grabbing the paper, she left the office numb. Walking back to the car where her father was about to pull away the feeling of someone punching her in the stomach gradually overcame her. She guessed her face expressed what happened, because he said nothing except put a comforting hand on her head.

When they got back, he quickly called other schools, but they all denied her access to a late entrance exam. She missed the date and her excuse was not valid. The only school that would allow her in was, Ishiyama.

Sitting down on the floor in her room, she didn't bother to look up when someone walked in. The fact that the person didn't knock, showed that it was Oga. A bag and the most recent Jump was dropped in her lap. Looking up she saw Oga staring at her, waiting for some kind of response.

At that moment she wanted to cry, wanted to scream and yell at the unfairness of the situation. Instead she opened the Jump and gestured for Oga to sit down. Thighs touching she laid the manga between them and began to read the first page.

He offered her the bag which she took from him and kept on her side. Looking inside she wasn't surprised to see it filled with croquettes.

She stuffed a croquettes in her mouth and turned to the next page. When Oga tried to grab one, she snatched the bag away from the prying hand. "No. They're mine." She said as she pushed them further away.

"Bullshit. I bought them." Oga shot back as his hand again reached for the bag.

With glaring eyes she corrected him. "And gave them to me. So back off- Augh Oga!" Twisting her ear he grabbed the bag and smugly stuffed a full croquettes in his mouth with an evil smirk.

"You asshole." She mumbled while rubbing her still stinging ear. The two soon quieted down and the Jump between them was forgotten.

After a couple minutes, the silence was broken by Oga telling her. "Once school starts I'll be outside your house. Just stand by my side the entire time."

She took the advice to heart, but didn't reply to it. Instead she changed the subject. "Ask Misaki if she still has her skirts." Picking up the JUMP she thought of how cute she would look in her high school uniform.

"Wear pants." Oga shot back. Glancing from the Jump to Oga, she saw that he was dead serious. The idea of wearing a cute high school uniform was shattered. Jumping up she pointed an accusing finger at him and yelled. "You bastard don't you realize how important a high school uniform is to a girl!"

"Ah you mean like Senketsu and Ryuko." Oga replied as he picked up the fallen Jump.

Ignoring his stupid comment she fell to her knees and hung her head. "Now the world is going to be deprived of seeing my beautiful legs and me in a cute uniform."

Oga didn't seem to care about her dream being shattered and asked. "You guys still going on vacation."

Seeing she was going to get no sympathy from him she answered in an exhausted tone. "Yeah, so next time I see you, will be the first day of school."

The sound of a bag being crushed was heard and was quickly followed by Oga standing up. "I'm going home. "

She muttered a goodbye, and watched him leave. She sat in silence and after a few minutes she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped them with her arms. Hiding her face on her knees, she tried to hold back the tears. None came out, but the feeling of disappointment and failure swallowed her.

It finally hit her that she would go to Ishiyama.

~B~

It had been a month since she saw Oga, and right now she was getting ready for her first day of high school. She was nervous and she kept fidgeting with her sweater and pants. But after seeing the time, she saw that she could not avoid it any longer.

Her stomach was in knots but she didn't let that show on her face. Walking out of the door, a great weight lifted off her chest when she saw Oga. She actually let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She knew he would come but lately she had been wondering when he would realize that he didn't want her on his side anymore.

Walking to him she saw just a tiny lift in his eyebrows and she knew he was surprised. Proving her correct he stared at her and said in a bored tone. "Your hair."

She combed her fingers through the short length and just shrugged. She actually cut it shorter than it had previously been after that bastard cut it. Her hair barely reached the back of her neck now. "It's a lot easier to comb." She explained.

Oga said nothing more about her hair and they began to walk to school. He walked by her side the entire day and glared at anyone who dared to glance at her. After the tenth stare she realized they weren't looking at her in a perverted way. They were sizing her up.

"Hey Oga, I don't think anyone knows I'm a girl." She whispered during lunch break. Which didn't make sense since the entire day she had not been to one class. The teachers she did see were cowering underneath desks or hiding in classes.

"Do you want them to?" Oga asked. He seemed bored, even though five different guys were sizing him up at the moment.

Looking at her surroundings and the dominating male student body she knew it would be dangerous if revealed her true gender, so she replied. "No."

"C'mon let's leave. I want cake." Oga was already up and heading towards the exit.

"You got cake at your house?" She asked excitedly as she caught up with him.

"No you do."

"Bastard don't go inviting yourself to my home!"

They slowly started to fall into routine. A very boring routine that was only brightened by challenges for Oga. But even those started to grow boring as she watched from the sidelines. It was like summer break that never ended and she was stuck in the rut of it. This wasn't how her first year of high school was supposed to be. The only thing she didn't mind being constant, was Oga waiting for her outside her house every morning.

The first months of school were docile compared to how it became after Beel entered Oga's life. After Beel arrived, her days never saw a pattern. Each day something unnatural and crazy happened which left them doing stupid stuff and always ended with a fight.

Everything that once held routine in her life fell when Beel arrived. She didn't mind majority of them falling, but the morning Oga wasn't there waiting for her, was the only routine she was sad to see stop.

Soon after Beel entered their lives, she wasn't too surprised when a hiccup happened and she was again kidnapped to be part of a package deal of Oga's bait. Being in this situation again wasn't fun but she didn't mind. Even if this big shot Himekawa held a gun, she knew that Oga would kick his ass. That was one event that would never stop happening.

When the gun was pointed at her at one point, she was able to face the gun holder with a fearless gaze. There was no fear in her body. She knew she could rely on Oga. She could always look to her side and find him. Just like how he stood beside her the last time and waited for her outside all those days. Turning to Hilda she smiled and assured with confidence.

"Don't worry he'll come. He's just that kind of guy."

* * *

This will probably be one of the few angst chapters in this story of drabbles. The rest are going to be funny. I just needed to lay down the foundation in this chapter.

First off thank you for reading. I hoped you liked it, and if you can please review with thoughts or criticism that would be awesome.

Hope you have a great day :)


	2. Chapter 2

Furuichi was always different from him when it came to socializing with the other gender. Furuichi had a few boys liking her back in middle school, but one stare from him had them frozen in their tracks. To many times in class he had to glare at a boy who was coming in Furuichi's direction. He knew when someone was coming to ask Furuichi on a date. The way they stared at her as they walked towards her. The nervous pathetic look on their faces.

It happened a few times where the boy would manage to escape from his glare and ask Furuichi out when she was alone. Those were the times he did things…he was very proud of.

But Ishiyama was different. He never had to worry about guys flirting with Furuichi. But he had to deal with Furuichi who was surrounded by a pure male student population.

She didn't have to worry about getting hurt here, because if she kept saying stupid shit he would be the one to kill her.

The first time it happened they were sitting on the steps facing the courtyard. Furuichi and Oga ate their lunch in comfortable silence. The golden silence was broken however when Furuichi threw her hands in the air and yelled. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Oga glanced over to see what had upset Furuichi this time, and saw that she was looking at the courtyard. Following her gaze, he saw a fight had just finished with its victor walking away and loser on the ground.

"I've seen ten fights today and none of those thugs took off their shirts. There's not one guy here who fights shirtless! Or gets their shirt ripped off!" Covering her face with her hands she exclaimed in anger. "Don't they care about how their mothers will have to wash and mend those shirts?" Shaking her fist at the males in the courtyard she growled. "Think of your mothers you bastards, and show me your toned chests!"

"Idiot Furuichi." He mumbled at her before stealing her juice.

The following week, they sat in the same spot and again Furuichi was glancing at each passing male. Nodding to herself she shared her thoughts with Oga and began pointing at three guys. "If I got his legs, and put that guy's torso on them, with that guy's arms, I think I would want that body on top of me."

Eyes closed and a smile on her face, she nodded as she envisioned it. Looking back at Oga she saw the stare that told her she was a step away from getting hit. She quickly changed the subject and saved herself from pain.

Unfortunately she leaped over that step when the two were walking down the hallway. Oga hated hallways because Furuichi was worse here than outside. He thought she would say those weird things only when the people were far off. But Furuichi surprised him when they passed another first year in the hallway. Right after they walked by him. Furuichi leaned to him and whispered. "The way that guy walks, he probably has a huge dick."

She got a headlock for that comment, and when he finally released her, she defended herself. "Just because I have an actual sex drive doesn't mean I have to be punished."

"Girls don't think about sex." He retorted. He didn't understand why Furuichi laughed to the point of tears. But then again she was an idiot.

Oga honestly wondered how Ishiyama didn't find out Furuichi was a girl. She wasn't weird all the time, but the times she was, was enough to know to show everyone she didn't have a dick.

The day had barely started and they were walking onto school grounds. Furuichi stilled and he checked to see what she was looking at. Anger and annoyance filled him when he saw that she was staring at a guy's ass as he bent down to tie his shoes. His fist was inches away from the back of her head, when she turned to him and excitedly muttered. "I wonder if that guy wears briefs. Or boxers."

Hands on her chest, as if they were clutching her heart she whispered to herself. "Oh god what if he goes commando. If I could just put my hand down his pants, I could know which one he wore. Or lack of one." A smirk came to her face and she took a step towards the student. "I'm going to ask him."

A deadly glare stopped her in her tracks and she laughed nervously. The rest of the day went by normally and he was only challenged by three first years.

By the time lunch break came, Oga was ready for the day to end. Furuichi had went to go the bathroom and should be back in a minute. She took a while because she snuck into the bathroom, the only one with the stall, when no one was in there. He got tired of waiting for her outside the bathroom after the second time, but he always made sure he never strayed too far from the bathroom.

He was about to walk back to the restroom, when something caught his eye. Turning towards the figure, he saw that it was Furuichi. She was walking with her head down, and as she came closer Oga saw that she had a bloody nose. Seeing the blood he quickly closed the distance between them.

When he reached her Furuichi In a hushed voice told him. "A guy walked into the restroom when I was in there."

Oga saw red for a moment and before he could demand who the person was, Furuichi finally looked up at him. With a blush on her face and a serious expression she told Oga. "I saw _it_." Another line of blood appeared in her other nostril. "I said thank you and walked out."

A smile came on her face as if she expected Oga to approve of her reaction. Instead she found herself on the ground, with her legs being pulled painfully by Oga.

After that whenever Furuichi has to go the restroom he cleared it out for her and stood outside. But he couldn't stop anything else. That was just Furuichi and he accepted her idiotic habits a while ago.

"Holy shit look at those guy's abs. I just want to lick them."

Having an idiot as a best friend was hard at times.

* * *

Thank you AwesomeCheeseGirl, Bluestarsapphire-ProtoZero, Kluna, Calico Neko, RubyRedSpiderLily,anonymous. And yes Calico Neko, this is a genderswapped fic. The title refers to Furuichi being seen as a guy, so it's a lie, and because Furuichi is beautiful. :)

Oh look! The cover picture of this story was done by cracky-anon on Tumblr. It's the scene where Oga helped Furuichi get dressed. Isn't it just adorable! I can't get enough of it!

So thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Please review with any comments or criticism!


	3. Chapter 3

Oga and Beel were sitting on the rooftop enjoying their lunch when the door banged open. The one responsible for such a noisy entrance was none other than a familiar idiot. Furuichi came waltzing in, a swing to her hips and her hands placed purposely on them. Stopping in front of the two she smirked, but did not say a word.

Beel and Oga shared a look which ended with Beel turning away from the embarrassing female human. After giving the other an annoyed look, Oga spoke through a mouthful of sandwich to Furuichi. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Furuichi's smile dropped and she gave Oga a deadpanned look. Sighing loudly she answered his question with one of her own. "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" Oga asked uninterested as he retrieved the empty bottle that Beel was currently banging onto his head.

"The Red Tails are back!" Furuichi exclaimed while throwing her hands in the air. When her reaction was replied by Oga's cold and annoyed look, she threw her hands on her face in exasperation. Pinching the bridge of her nose she asked slowly. "Do you know what this means?"

Silence was her answer and her face fell. A gentle wind brushed Furuichi's hair and she looked towards the horizon and confessed aloud with a gentle smile. "I'm not alone anymore."

The breeze died and Oga's reply was to throw the baby bottle at Furuichi's temple. The yelp made Beel laugh in glee which in turn made Oga smile. Furuichi turned to the two and threw the bottle back, only to have it caught effortlessly by Oga.

With furrowed eyebrows, flared nostrils and a glare that could kill, she seethed out. "I'm no longer the only girl here!" When she got no reaction she screamed at the two. "I get to use the girls' restroom now without fear! No more disgusting urinals! No more foul smelling stalls! And no more having to squat while I use the restroom!" The last part was screamed aloud and she had a giant smile on her face.

Oga scoffed at the announcement and stuffed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth. "Whatever. That still doesn't mean you can wear skirts."

"Why not?!" Furuichi screamed. Oga chose not to reply but instead got up and made his way to the door. Furuichi combed her hair with her hand and groaned as she had to follow the idiot.

The duo walked back to the ground floor, but Furuichi stopped when something caught her eye. She saw a few members of Red Tails walking into the restroom. Seeing now was her golden chance, she quickly turned around and followed them. Stepping into the restroom, she first took in the beautiful stalls. Four beautiful private stalls, and oh the smell.

No more smell of ass or just plain shit. The girls' restroom smelled wonderful. She would no longer having to plug her nose while going to restroom.

She was stuck admiring the bathroom that she didn't see the girl washing her hands at the sink. The one that was currently staring at her with a cold gaze and a hand that was creeping towards her skirt.

Before she could blink, something hit her forehead with alarming speed. Crying out in a mixture of surprise and pain, she heard a cold voice reprimand her. "Pervert."

Looking up to the owner of the voice she saw a small girl with short hair that was currently staring at her with a killing intent.

Rubbing her forehead she exclaimed at the other. "What the hell was that?!"

Another body entered the scene as an orange headed girl kicked her way out of the stall. With a flower pin in her hand, she pointed it at Furuichi and spat at the first year. "Were you trying to peek at us?"

Furuichi held her hands up as the sharp object came closer to her. The other girl now had a gun pointed to her head. The two girls held their weapons up, but stepped aside when the last person came out of the stall.

Out came a beautiful girl with wavy fierce red hair. She walked towards Furuichi, and each step revealed the power and strength she possessed. Staring at her was intimidating and so were the first words out of her mouth to her.

"Pretty bold for our first day. You see some girls walk into the bathroom, and think you'll get us in a vulnerable position. Think you'll get a peek and tell the others what you saw."

"NO! No I just wanted to-"

Her chance to explain herself was cutoff when a chain was brought out. "We'll show you what happens when you underestimate the Red Tails."

Furuichi got the hell out of there when the three girls started to attack her. She barely made it out of there with her bangs intact. Her back however was victim to several pellet bullets. She was just thankful that she missed the chain.

Running down the hallways she didn't stop till she saw a baby on someone's shoulder. Stopping to a slow walk she took a deep breath to compose herself. Placing herself on the side of Oga, she easily fell in stride with him.

Oga glanced at her, but said nothing about the red mark on her forehead. They walked in silence until they were near the boys' restroom.

"Oga." She grumbled to him. "Clear out the boys' restroom will ya?"

Oga turned to her with a shit eating grin. "What happened, I thought you were too good for the men's bathroom."

Beel and Oga laughed at Furuichi and her misfortune, but neither male thought anything when she turned away from them. The laughter stopped when Furuichi turned back to them and gripped Oga by the hair. Dragging him, Furuichi kicked the door open and threw the body towards a body occupying the urinal.

She waited outside and listened to the yells of anger that soon turned to yelps of pain. Soon the first body was thrown out of the door and she quickly went and held it open. A bathroom was no good if the front door had a hugeass hole in it.

When the last body was punched out, Furuichi walked in. Greeting her was a furious Oga and a happy screaming Beel. Before Oga could do anything to her, she walked to the lone stall and declared before closing the door. "I'm about to use the empty my bladder."

Peeking from underneath the stall she stared at Oga's feet. Oga didn't move, but the sound of her zipper coming undone was enough to push him out the restroom. Sighing, Furuichi squatted and while she did her business, she stared at the stall. It was covered in crude drawings of penises. Looking downwards at the floor she saw it was covered in litter and puddles of what she hoped was water.

But at least in here she wouldn't be attacked and called a pervert. She really hoped that her future interactions with the Red Tails would be more favorable. She hoped that she could at least get a place where she could pee in peace.

The sound of the bathroom door being pounded on was heard before Oga yelled. "Hurry up! Are you taking a shit in there?"

Not for the first time that day she wondered how the hell this was her life.

* * *

Wow thank you for all the reviews! I'm so glad everyone loves Female Furuichi!So this chapter was the base ground for Furuichi and the Red Tails. Their relationship isn't a good one, and I plan to keep it that way. The next chapter will showcase the Red Tails again, so I wanted to write the first introduction, which of course ends horribly for poor Furuichi. Haha


End file.
